


Lollipop

by YouDontNameWhatYouThrowBack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lollipops, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Toilet stalls aren't romantic, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontNameWhatYouThrowBack/pseuds/YouDontNameWhatYouThrowBack
Summary: England is mind-blowingly bored at a world meeting, luckily he has Spain there to pull him through





	Lollipop

Arthur didn’t enjoy attending world meetings anymore, actually - screw that he couldn’t remember a time he ever enjoyed them but the point is he somehow liked them even less now.  
Maybe it was all the arguing, or all the people he’d rather not see (that list was exponential), the boring lectures that he felt like he’d heard a million times, and honestly if he had to listen to another one of Greece’s desperate pleas to the EU commission for financial aid he was going probably blow his brains out all over the meeting room table, at least they’d have a newer more interesting talking point!  
England being a bit of a downer wasn’t new, he always looked as though he were sucking on lemons and he was always quick to anger, and the current meeting was no different.  
Arthur rested his face in his hands, sighing deeply as he listened to Denmark finish off his presentation on plastic pollution. Some nations clapped others spoke amongst themselves over the issue, while Arthur looked at the clock noticing that there was only fifteen minutes of the meeting left.  
He turned to look at Spain who was doodling flowers in his notebook instead of listening to the ‘thrilling’ lecture of plastics and what not. Spain was humming lightly to himself as he continued to zone out of the meeting. Arthur’s eyes drifted down along the nation lingering slightly on his legs, his trousers were too tight hugging over every curve and groove in his legs, not that Arthur was complaining.  
“Greece would you like to start your presentation” Arthur wasn’t the only person who groaned, the thought of listening to Heracles droning on for the next fifteen minutes over his economy and money lending was enough to turn most people’s stomachs, even Spain threw his head back and sighed.  
Spain twitched when he saw Greece rise to his feet from across the meeting room, picking up a pile of paper and arranging it in what he could only assume were previously written notes from his boss telling him what to do and say to the other nations.  
“Money… is a funny thing” Heracles started.  
In that moment Arthur realised truly that there couldn’t be a God, not one cruel enough that would make all of them endure this lecture for the millionth time this year alone.  
Arthur twisted uneasily in his seat, he looked around seeking solace in Slovakia or Spain but Slovakia had put his earphones in and was listening to a cast recording of ‘In the heights’ as he played some rip off rendition of temple run, all the while Spain was resting his head in his hands staring blankly out the window seemingly too removed from the world to care about Arthur’s dismay.  
Arthur pushed his chair out scrapping along the floor to briefly cover over Greece’s speech, but of course that wasn’t an effective solution. He looked desperately at the clock, 13 minutes, this wouldn’t do he had to find a way to distract himself so that he might survive.  
Arthur fumbled to find his phone, maybe he could find his ear phones and watch some random video on youtube, like a crappy reupload of a ghost adventures episode or something.  
Well luck was apparently not on his side either, his phone battery was on 3 percent as if he needed the situation to get worse. Other than that all he had that he could fiddle with was an elastic band which he began to twist and tangle between his fingers.  
Cussing lowly under his breath he could hear Greece rambling on as he again found himself looking at the clock, still 13 minutes?! How.  
Spain watched tiredly as England rummaged through his bag for what he presumed to be his phone, noting how Arthur cussed before dropping his phone back in his bag, retreating with nothing but a rubber band in tow. He could tell the Brit was getting more and more agitated and not wanting to see his lover in despair he began looking through his own bag to see what he could offer Arthur to calm his nerves.  
Well he had a shit tone of pens from all the people he’d borrowed pens from only to never return them (the smallest but most painful of all evils) that wouldn’t help cure their boredom.  
He had a pack of waterproof playing cards, they couldn’t exactly start playing cards in the middle of the meeting.  
He had three bananas, he couldn’t even recall why he had them in there.  
A box of matches, too dangerous to fiddle with.  
Lollipops? Well he could at least offer the Brit one.  
Arthur was drawn to the light rustling to his left, Spain was bent over searching through his bag before shooting upright with a bright grin. His hand rested on his thigh before unclenching and showing a small offering of a strawberry flavoured lollipop.  
“I would offer you the orange one but they’re my favourites” Spain whispered, the plastic wrapping of the sweet falling into his lap as he quickly unwound the treat before popping it in his mouth with a satisfying wet sound.  
Arthur starred stupidly at the hand pressed against his leg, he knew he was meant to take it but he didn’t really want the sweet he didn’t exactly have a sweet tooth.  
Slowly he took the sweet from Spain, turning it over in his hand and watching it with such intensity that you would have thought it had started speaking to him in fluent English.  
It was like a small pink and white flower in his hand, the logo stretched toward his face read ‘chupa chups’ God when was the last time he’d had one of these? He couldn’t entirely recall.  
He twiddled with the edge of the plastic wrapping pulling gently at it and massaging it between his fingers before coming to his senses and pocketing the lollipop in his trousers.  
“Thanks” he forced out, softly smiling at Antonio who turned with a dumb expression, his eyebrows were raised high his lips wrapped around the head of the lollipop and his eyes blown wide.  
“Wel-cuum” Antonio slurred.  
And so the meeting drawled on, with 8 minutes still to go Arthur began to consider drafting a will as death seemed to be fast approaching him. He could leave his painting to Spain he knew he’d appreciate them, his Agatha Christie collection would be in safe hands with Wales, his tea sets would of course go to India no one was more deserving.  
As he found himself worrying over the grim event of his demise he again turned to see what Antonio was doing, surely a lollipop couldn’t distract him that much.  
But how wrong Arthur was, a lollipop could be very distracting apparently, delightfully sinful in fact!  
Antonio’s gaze was somewhere else entirely, occupied with something far away out the window, maybe something that didn’t even exist, who knew with Antonio, but although his eyes were wandering his mouth was working hard over the lollipop in his mouth.  
His tongue rolled over the tip, spit dribbling down the curve of the sweet and down his clenched fingers, his tongue did light pirouettes and twirls around the small spherical object sometimes completely obscuring it from view. From time to time his lips would wrap around it and his cheeks would hollow and his throat would bounce from the effort of sucking on the damned thing.  
England found his throat getting tighter as Spain, blissfully unaware, continued to enjoy his sweet treat.  
Arthur rubbed his hands down his thighs in an attempt to regain some sense, there was no way he was that depraved that he’d become excited by Antonio simply licking something yeah there was just no way.  
Swallowing thickly he turned back to watch Spain just a little more, Antonio had seemed to notice that he was drooling and was pinching his fingers together in a child-like way watching at strings of spit connected his fingers. Instead of wiping his hands clean he quickly licked over his fingers to save ruining his trousers, sucking along his fingers closing his eyes as the sweet tang of orange rubbed off on his tongue.  
England had to stop himself from moaning, the way Spain so innocent and unaware of Arthur’s perverse thoughts sucked so sweetly on that lolly was enough to drive any modest man mad with sin and desire.  
It was enough for England at least, his trousers were starting to become slightly uncomfortable with the unintentional erotic displays before him. England looked at his own hands gripped firmly on his thighs before starring over at Spain’s legs which were sprawled beneath the table.  
Surveying the other nations around him he noticed everyone was in varying states of listening to the lecture or on the brink of falling asleep, and Slovakia the nearest nation to the both of them had his earphones in, apparently lady luck was on his side after all he thought as his hand slid from his thigh to beneath the table.  
Antonio stifled a gasp, his lollipop almost falling from his mouth as he felt a hand slither over his trouser leg, dipping in and pinching and cupping at his thigh.  
He turned harshly to stare warningly at England, but England wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at Greece who was blabbing on about costs in the island of Kos.  
Spain shifted slightly in his seat, trying to cross his legs to save himself from that nosy hand, but the table edge came down too low; there was no room to shield himself so instead his knee bumped painfully against the underside of the table.  
No one seemed to notice his pained expression or hear the loud thud, or at least everyone chose to ignore it, Alfred looked briefly around the room but saw nothing of interest and settled his focused attention back on Heracles.  
Antonio whimpered lowly as Arthur’s hand travelled a little higher till it was pressed against the very top of his thigh where Arthur then grabbed Antonio through his trousers.  
Antonio grappled at Arthur’s hand silently pleading for him to let go while his other hand gripped at the edge of the chair.  
Antonio wondered if anyone would notice this molestation happening right in front of them, but somehow everyone was too engrossed in Greece’s words to pay any attention to him. He began fiddling with the end of the table cloth to distract himself from the sensation of being touched so lewdly and publicly, biting on his tongue hoping that the pain would suffice in distracting him from Arthur’s caresses.  
Arthurs hand continued to play with him through his trousers, fingers pressing hard against the growing tent in his trousers.  
With no warning Arthur slipped his hand passed the waist band of Antonio’s tailored trousers circling his cold fingers around Antonio’s hardening cock and teasing down the length. The growing tension in his stomach became too great and Antonio’s attempts at distracting himself now proved futile, it was almost impossible to ignore Arthur when his hand was now wrapped around his cock.  
Antonio groaned lowly letting his head droop slightly, he felt Arthur’s fingers trailing over his length teasingly again and again, gripping tighter and tighter with every lazy toss of his hand.  
Arthur could feel a smirk rise on his face as he saw Antonio crumble over in the corner of his eye, he could hear Antonio starting the wheeze and pant with the effort of restraining his moans as Arthur focused of obscenely pinching and fondling the tip of Antonio’s cock.  
It was impossible for him to ignore Arthur now, the way he rubbed over him so thoroughly sending shivers downs his legs and dizzying him with arousal, the world began to feel far away as he was entirely consumed by the sensations being elicited by Arthur’s lustful touches.  
Spain vaguely registered Arthur stopped his ministrations. He tried to collect himself and sit upright again and rip his attention away from his desperate situation but after a few seconds of relative calm he felt Arthur’s hand on him again. Those familiar fingers were once more running down his cock, fingering the weeping slit, Antonio’s mouth was pursed tightly as he focused on breathing through his nose.  
He could feel the muscles in his neck tighten with the strain; he was too overcome with the need to cum he couldn’t even pretend to focus on what Greece was saying, in all honesty he couldn’t care if the world was ending. All he could do was let his head fall back as he felt his climax build in the pit of his stomach, his fingers buried knuckle deep in the fabric of the chair seat.  
A sudden pressure at the base of his length snapped him right back to reality, suddenly he remembered who he was and where he was, he looked at Arthur is delayed confusion before feeling the elastic digging into his cock as it tightened around him.  
“Arthur” he uttered in annoyance, or with as much annoyance as he could, in reality it was more along the lines of a moan.  
Arthur didn’t care where they were anymore, if he had no dignity he would have had the man right then and there for pulling that gorgeous face and saying his name in such a way that it shot straight to his neglected cock. However Arthur had enough dignity left to not quite do that and returned to diligently tossing Antonio off beneath the meeting room table.  
Antonio no longer had it left in his to put up any resistance as his whole body screamed for relief, his sensitive nerve endings flaring up whenever Arthur neared the base of his cock with his hot fingers. The overload of pleasure was unbearable sending him into a rigid state, numb to all but the rough hand job.  
Antonio felt tears blurring his vision, the meeting room lost in a dizzy tango of pain, pleasure and unease as the band constricted against his swollen member.  
His head hurt and his eyes burned as the intensity of the pressure grew and grew, it felt like it was cutting off all circulation, he strained against his seat to look at Arthur who was finally acknowledging him.  
Arthur starred adoringly at Antonio’s red face, partly red from arousal; partly from embarrassment as he slowed his fingers down. Antonio’s head fell again lightly onto the head rest of the chair, Arthur gently traced his now blazing fingers along the swollen shaft watching the way Antonio’s arms twitched and his chest heaved in exertion. The precum that stained his fingers acted as a half decent lubricant allowing his fingers to slide with greater ease along the abused cock.  
Suddenly again Arthur stopped and his hand retreated quickly, the meeting room stayed out of focus and vague to Antonio but he could hear people talking to each other idly as chairs scrapped along the wooden floor  
“And with that the meeting in adjourned” the world came reeling back into existence, everything moved so slowly around him but he packed his bag with a speed he didn’t even know he was capable of and without a second glance he dashed out of the meeting room.  
“Exciting meeting guys, see you in a month” he shouted over his shoulder watching the faces of his friends morph in confusion as they grew more and more distant. There was a light ringing in his ears as he ran down the corridors making a mad dash to the bathroom, pushing past staff with little ‘excuse me’’s and mumbled ‘siento’’s here and there.  
The distance to the bathroom’s was greater than he ever remembered it being, though it was probably due to his uncomfortable situation that it felt longer than it actually was.  
Slamming full body into the bathrooms door Antonio turned quickly to brace against the sinks as his knees began to buckle and shake.  
“Calm down, calm down” he muttered to himself touching carefully over his groin area, the gentle sting of the elastic band and the ebbing pleasure that radiated from the small touch had him sinking down to his knees.  
After a little deliberation he unbuttoned the hem of his trousers pulling them down at the same time as his underwear.  
Antonio’s cock was an agonizing red from the denial of his orgasm and he couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed and ashamed that he had allowed Arthur to do that to him. His face flushed at the thought of Arthur and he quickly set about taking off the elastic band.  
Footsteps, there were footsteps heading his way, Antonio’s face paled at the realisation he’d be caught in such a compromising position, with his legs spread openly in front of him with his trousers by his knees and his hand wrapped around his cock. Quickly, he had to clean himself up quickly, but he could never have been quick enough as the bathroom door pushed open.  
Arthur strolled in with his hand in his pockets, his briefcase all but forgotten back in the meeting room as he eyed up Antonio’s limp figure pressed flush and red against the bathroom wall. He let out a deep chuckle as Antonio groaned upon seeing who it was that had come to disturb him.  
“Hello love” he grinned down.  
Spain shuddered upon realising it was England who had walked in. He lay shivering on the dirty tiled floor starring up at Arthur’s tall, lithe figure.  
“England! What the fuck!”  
“You were pulling the most beautiful face, anyway no one noticed, and you loved every second of it" England grinned sadistically. Spain grinned at the floor, yes, he had quite enjoyed himself, but he wouldn’t give Arthur the satisfaction of knowing he had. With large doe eyes Antonio starred at Arthur, “just help me take this band off, wasn’t this enough for you?” Antonio pleaded  
“I don’t think I want to, I rather like you like this” Arthur side stepped to get a better view.  
Antonio curled his legs in instinctively, his skin illuminated in the blue florescent light of the bathroom made it feel more like a clubs bathroom than a professional establishment, his face was sweaty and his hair was dampened and seemed more curled than usual. Arthur took a few bold steps forward till he was stood either side of Antonio’s spread legs touching lightly over his face and hair.  
“I think I should like to finish what I started” Antonio’s heart lodged in his mouth, here? And now?! He should have been disgusted at the premise, but as his mouth opened to protest all that came out was a moan and he realised his disgust was feigned and that, in reality, he absolutely adored the idea.  
“No, England, please” but Spain’s resistance was feeble and see through, and England could only smile down at him as his legs spread, an open invitation.  
Arthur leant forward, laying a soft kiss on Antonio’s forehead, trailing down his fine nose before landing on his pink lips, stealing the breath from his lungs.  
Spain let out a jittery exhale “Okay” he gasped, reaching up and into another kiss.  
They moulded into each other perfectly, like they had a million times before. The kiss was harsh, fiery, charged with an electric need, pulsating through both their bodies and driving them on and into each other’s embrace.  
Though the setting was hardly romantic they found themselves become lost in the shadows of the dingy bathroom.  
Arthur pressed firmly against Antonio, moving his lips against Antonio’s more subdued ones, moving across his face to kiss and suck over the more appealing features of his face like his round cheeks and sharp jaw.  
Angling Antonio’s jaw Arthur began to lavish loving bites down Antonio’s taut throat, loving the feeling of Antonio’s soft moans vibrating along his lips.  
Pinching fingers found Antonio’s tie, and then his buttons, popping them lower and lower allowing Arthur to trail further down his chest slithering his tongue down the centre of Antonio’s heaving chest.  
Antonio’s hands wound themselves in Arthur’s hair tossing and playing with the strands that passed through his fingers as Arthur continued to work Spain out of his shirt.  
The back of Spain’s shirt rose and something wet slithered across his tail bone, he let out a shriek.  
“Arthur, the floors wet, please can we move” Arthur’s eyebrow twitched in irritation, but slowly he began to pull away from Spain.  
“Get up then” he sighed. Spain stretched his legs making little circles with his feet before shakily standing looking at Arthur to tell him what to do next “Up on the sink love” he gestured. Antonio frowned “It’s still wet there” Arthur sighed a little louder than before “Well at least you know its water”. Antonio scowled before hoping up onto the counters surface with a resounding splash, Spain shivered from the chill that ran through him when the curve of his spine met the biting surface of the chilled porcelain of the sink.  
“There better now my princess?” Arthur mused massaging both Antonio’s thighs.  
“I suppose, still cold though” he pouted, starring downcast at his feet, Antonio could be a real brat at times his pout and glare reminded Arthur of child who had been scolded. Arthur had a few ideas of how to cheer Antonio up.  
“Well then I guess I’ll just have to warm you up love” Arthur slid his hands up and down Antonio’s thighs relishing the way Antonio’s legs twitched and shook beneath his hands.  
Arthur dropped to his knees, caressing over Antonio’s dark knees trailing his nails down his built calves watching as the skin dipped and reddened beneath his touch.  
Slowly he lapped over Antonio’s quaking thigh travelling higher and higher until he was face to face with Antonio’s still aching erection.  
Spain found his face heating up just from England’s small delicate touches on his thighs and knees, he loved how he was treating him as though he were fine china, it made him feel very vulnerable which was exciting.  
Arthur wasn’t blind, even bathed in the blue light of the toilet he could see Antonio’s heated blush. He cupped Antonio’s erection in his hand, fingers massaging over it and applying slight pressure toward the swollen base, then he lifted Antonio’s wrist high to lay an open-mouthed kiss on his wrist.  
This caused Antonio to gasp “England, what are you,”  
“I’m kissing you warm”  
“What are you my mother”  
“Only if you want me to be, do you want to call me mummy? I wouldn’t be entirely against it but I’d prefer daddy” he joked pressing his lips to the inside of his palm.  
Antonio shuddered at the feeling of those devilish lips returning to his hand “Why would I call you mummy or daddy that’s– OH Christ!” he gasped as he felt something wet slither across his tingling palm.  
Arthur licked up Antonio’s slightly shaking hand closing his eyes, he licked Antonio’s index finger taking it into his mouth, he could taste a faint tang of orange which wasn’t all that pleasant but was worth it as he felt Antonio squirming beneath his touch.  
Antonio was the definition of ‘shook’, he was immeasurably embarrassed to start with because of the touching in the meeting room but now, with his fingers knuckle deep in Arthur’s mouth it was safe to say that he was close to passing out from blood rush to a painful area.  
His fingers began twitching, he could feel them brushing against the roof of his mouth and rubbing along the back of his teeth and he had to stifle a moan when he felt England’s throat contract as he tried not to gag. England’s free hand clamped over Antonio’s erection, pumping slow before building up momentum causing him to thrash about on the counter, the pain and pleasure mixing into a sickening concoction in the pit of his stomach. He was desperate to come, he hoped Arthur would allow him to come soon, he tried to focus on Arthur’s face and how his eyebrows were twisting and knitting together in concentration before relaxing as he drew the fingers out, only for seconds later to take them back in, nipping and sucking on them as his hand continued where he had left off earlier.  
Antonio moaned, his knuckles gripped white on the black counter of the toilet, he bucked feebly into Arthur’s hand seeking more friction, something to help push his body over the edge despite the elastic now embedded deep in his dick. Antonio wanted to will the damned material away but as his energy drained from his body and his strength gave up on him as all he could focus on was the wonderful way Arthur’s sinful tongue pressed against and danced around his fingers and the way his lips curved around the joints of his fingers, the way his fingers squeezed every so often as he fondled and tickled the tip with his thumb. His thought process completely derailed when a lengthy moan escaped from Arthur’s puffy lips.  
England’s eyes cracked open and he almost laughed at how Antonio looked. His legs were floppy hanging over the edge of the counter, his toes curled and clenched when Arthur let his hand squeeze a little too tightly, the way Antonio’s body heaved and convulsed as it tried desperately to cum into Arthurs hand, his cheeks and ears were an outstanding red, a mixture of embarrassment, pain and arousal and his brown hair was standing on end. His eyes were low lidded and dark, and his head was slightly craned away from Arthur exposing his sweating neck invitingly, this was a good look on Antonio, beautifully submissive.  
He could tell Antonio was trying desperately not to look but couldn’t help himself, he could only laugh when he removed the fingers altogether and Antonio lurched forward trying to find that hand again.  
Antonio cried when he lost all contact reaching blindly, almost falling from the sink in search of Arthur “Please Arthur let me cum” he sobbed grossly holding onto Arthur’s relaxed shoulder for support.  
“Well since you asked so ni-” footsteps, towards the bathroom, Arthur watched Antonio’s eyes widen in sheer terror as he looked from his erection to Arthur’s clothed erection and then his face.  
Arthur moved quickly, far quicker than Antonio had earlier, they tumbled like new-borns into the stall opposite the sink trailing Antonio’s trousers behind them before slamming the stall door behind them.  
Antonio fell into the toilet seat (fortunately for him the lid was down) hitting his head against the tiles as Arthur starred fanatically over his shoulder at the toilet stalls door as the door to the bathroom opened.  
“England you in here?” it was Portugal, his footsteps fell slowly but harshly as he strode into the bathroom. England was deadly still, Spain wasn’t even sure he was breathing he couldn’t see or feel his chest rise or fall, in that moment he was sure England had become a statue, that maybe he had never been breathing in the first place. Meanwhile he was a panting, shaking mess, as hard as he tried to mask his breathing it just became harder and harder. Every bone in Antonio’s body seemed to creak with every slight movement and he worried momentarily as he starred up at Arthur’s stoic side profile and his precariously spread legs that maybe Portugal could hear his rusted joints too.  
João tapped his foot against the tiles, sighing dramatically at he starred at Antonio’s bag tossed aside on the floor, he crouched down, gathering the papers and sliding them back into the satchel.  
“Where’s that fool gotten to now” he wondered out loud looking around the bathroom once more before making a brisk exit.  
When the bathroom door slammed against its hinges Antonio gasped for air bracing against the toilet, Arthur cooed lowly, “See we’re alright”.  
“Too close! Too close” Antonio gasped tossing his head to the side, sweat dribbling down his temple.  
“But that’s what’s so thrilling about it” he chuckled kissing Antonio’s eyelids.  
“But what if Port had come into the stalls and seen me like this!”  
Arthur let out a genuine laugh “That would have been interesting, I bet the look on his face would have been brilliant! Plus we could have always offered him to join in” Antonio slapped him on the arm “Kidding darling” he kissed him quickly before adjusting his legs.  
Antonio moaned as Arthur grinded against his leg, rubbing his clothed erection along Antonio’s thigh sighing and groaning in unison with Antonio’s moans.  
“Arthur please” he grinded back against Arthur “take it off please” Arthur was confused for a moment before realising Antonio meant the elastic band.  
He tsk-ed teasingly shaking his head from side to side, beads of sweat glowed on Antonio’s flushed chest and flat perfect naval “If I take it off will you behave yourself for me” he laughed as Spain’s face crumpled and pleated in irritation and disgust.  
England reasserted himself “Be a good boy for me” he groped Spain’s arse, gripping harshly at the flesh earning a low mewl from the pliant body beneath him.  
“Yes”  
“Um yes what” he languidly pumped at Antonio’s cock as his finger prodded at Antonio’s entrance, moaning lightly as his own arousal brushed up against the curve of Antonio’s arse.  
Spain pulled a face, swallowing thickly he mumbled softly, so much so Arthur didn’t hear him.  
“I can’t hear you, I said yes what” Arthur thrusted against Antonio’s arse sending the other back with such force the toilet shook.  
Antonio cried obscenely, his body begging for relief, he lamented with teary eyes “Yes I’ll be good boy so please let me cum” Arthur swooned as Antonio cringed in disgust and embarrassment “There’s a good boy” he petted his hair releasing the elastic band in one quick snap.  
Antonio shuddered as the band was released pinging across the stall his body just needed one more push and he’d be there, vaguely he heard Arthur say “Good boys deserve prizes” before a hot tongue licked up his cock.  
Arthur took Antonio in his mouth, lavishing Antonio’s cock in saliva and using his tongue to add pressure against the base. He knew Antonio wouldn’t last long, he had been hard for too long and if his mad bucking and sloppy thrusts were any indication, he was already close to release.  
Antonio’s load moans echoed off the stall walls, reverberating in England’s head driving him insane with lust, the musky taste of Antonio’s precum tainted his tongue and lips but it was what he lived for, he enjoyed the way Antonio swore in his native tongue as he dragged his own tongue along the underside of his cock tracing the sensitive vein all the way to the head. He flicked his tongue across the head, rolling his tongue around it making sure to enjoy the taste thoroughly.  
“Arthur” Spain uttered, his fingers laced tightly in Arthur’s hair near pulling tightly at his scalp.  
Arthur hummed in response, sending delicious vibrations down Antonio’s cock causing him to toss his head back, his eyes rolling backwards into his skull as Arthur took him all the base his nose nestled in his pubic hair, his throat contracting around the tip.  
Spain wanted to warn England but he couldn’t find the words as the coil of tension in his stomach exploded and his hand pulled roughly at England’s scalp, pushing his length all the way down the back of his throat as he came hot and hard. England sat patiently as Spain released in his mouth, moaning as he felt Spain’s cum slide down the back of his throat, his hands stroking Antonio’s knees as they shook from the intensity of his orgasm.  
“Shit” Antonio groaned as Arthur removed himself, saliva and cum dribbled down his chin.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cum in your mouth” Antonio starred tiredly at Arthur who lapped up the excess before grinning back wickedly “It’s fine I wouldn’t want you to cum anywhere else”  
“You love it that much? Didn’t know you were such a cum slut”  
“Yes you did, besides look who’s talking you tart you love it when I fuck your mouth silly”  
Antonio laughed lightly rubbing his tired eyes “I do”  
Arthur looked at his watch “We don’t have much time they close the offices soon, we wouldn’t want to get locked in” Antonio rolled his eyes, well that much was true “So best make this quick” Arthur grinned.  
Antonio starred blearily at Arthur’s obscure face watching as it lowered toward his groin again, shuddering in anticipation he braced against the toilet walls as Arthur fiddled with something in his lap.  
A brute intrusion made him jump back into the porcelain bowl, what felt like a spherical object forced its way up inside him, his body swallowing around it.  
“What is that” Antonio cringed as it was roughly pulled out, the edges of the object scrapping against his walls as it moved swiftly in and out of his arse.  
With a snicker, Arthur waved the foreign object in the air, it was the lollipop Antonio had given him earlier now being used in such a unsavoury way.  
Antonio gasped as it slid back in with slighter ease “No don’t use that there!” he cried, but his objection abruptly cut into long moan as Arthur fisted Antonio’s wet cock, bringing it back to life.  
“Why not I thought you liked them” Antonio grunted as his head was thrown back, the feeling of the sweet pushing and pulling at his insides made his stomach churn and flip and his eyebrows furrow and raise.  
“It’s wonderful that I found a use for this thing though, I’m glad I didn’t throw it away” Arthur quipped pressing it in further, Antonio cried indignantly as he felt it sink deeper inside him.  
Breathless, he whined “Don’t push it in further! It’ll get stuck!”  
“No it won’t darling, I promise” Arthur kissed Spain’s raised knee in reassurance, leaning down once more to Antonio’s entrance. Pulling the sweet back just enough so that the stick was hanging out Arthur began to lick the sweetened area around his arse.  
“No don’t that’s gross!” Antonio mewled whacking his head against the wall harder than before.  
“But you taste so sweet, how could I not” he teased licking once more longer and harder around the area for good measure earning a throaty moan from Antonio.  
“Don’t be too loud darling, we wouldn’t want anyone finding you like this” Arthur slapped Antonio’s thigh in example.  
“Or maybe” he harshly thrust the lollipop in and out of Antonio “You want to be found like this, with me sodomising you with a sweet of all things” Antonio shook his head in disagreement, his face turned away, panting and moaning.  
“I wonder if I can make you cum just from this” he flicked the stick eliciting a cry from the writhing body in front of him. And with that Arthur pressed even further inside Antonio, the sweet moulding his insides in a peculiar shape, Arthur kissed Spain’s trembling stomach as he mercilessly slammed the lollipop back into him.  
Spain bit into his hand, the humiliation of it all went straight to his cock stirring it back to life, he knew what Arthur wanted, he wanted to hear him say it, beg him to fuck him into the toilet until they were both thoroughly spent and he couldn’t walk properly.  
England continued his relentless pace until Spain was sobbing “England please, I’ve been a good boy” he played England along “So please, cógeme duro, papi” he curled in, shooting the flabbergasted Brit a hot look with sultry eyes “Make me scream”.  
England didn’t even realise he had taken his trousers off until he was stood over Spain’s beautiful body, lazily pumping himself in his boxers (though he didn’t really need to, he was already incredibly hard).  
“You’re going to regret saying that love” he lifted Spain’s leg onto his shoulder before cocking his head slightly.  
“Actually I want you to ride me” Spain half laughed half moaned, his dick twitching at the idea of riding the Brit into the toilet seat.  
“Oh God yes” he cupped Spain’s cheek, Antonio nuzzled Arthur’s clammy hand lovingly before moving to switch positions with him.  
Antonio steadied himself against the stall walls, a hand on either wall as he moved to sit on Arthur’s now naked lap. Arthur ran his hands up Antonio’s exposed back pressing his palms flat to the muscles on his shoulder.  
Breathing heavily Antonio lifted himself, instead of taking the Brit though he teased Arthur, rubbing his cock up and down using his arse to drive the Brit a little bit madder.  
Arthur growled at the unnecessary display Antonio was giving him, though in any other situation he would have appreciated it, in that moment all he could think about was being balls deep in the man he loved. He grabbed Antonio by the waist and as he was angled just above him he pulled him down taking him in one hard thrust.  
Antonio cried as Arthur pulled him down, going down on the Brit was painful at the best of times but with the little preparation he had and no lube it was border line painful, actually it was more than painful.  
A few tears slipped carelessly down his cheeks as Arthur rubbed soothing circles on the small of his back “You can be so cruel sometimes Inglaterra” he quickly wiped his tears away.  
Arthur hushed Antonio with a kiss, it was soft and caring “I know, I’m sorry” the apology made Antonio feel slightly better as he wiggled on Arthur’s lap causing Arthur to press against something inside him. He inhaled sharply biting at his bottom lip moaning deeply as Arthur began to kiss his neck.  
After a minute of soft breathing Antonio bit at Arthur’s ear, lifting himself up lightly he dropped back down onto Arthur’s hard cock. Soon they both set a rhythm, each time Antonio sank back down on Arthur, he would buck up with a hard-thrust meeting each other half way in a pleasure-filled collision.  
Soon the stall was filled with moaning and groaning as the two nations rocked together, Spain bouncing in England’s lap as England bit and sucked at any part of Spain’s neck he could reach.  
Antonio was helpless to the moans and cries that came from his lips as Arthur abused his neck and arse in tandem, when Arthur struck Antonio’s prostate he let out a beautiful enticing cry that drove Arthur madder with the desire to once more find it and fuck into it so hard that Spain wouldn’t be able to sit for a week without thinking of him.  
Antonio grappled onto Arthur’s back, digging into him with vice like strength trying his best to keep up with Arthur’s harsh brutal thrusts. Spain’s thighs and stomach were shaking with want, he put his weight on his legs, desperately trying to hold himself up so he didn’t fall on England, who somehow managed to keep his insane pace all the while, even with Spain’s current uselessness.  
England reached round and flayed Spain’s arse apart, allowing him to dive deeper and harder, striking gold against Spain’s prostate sending the man reeling towards his next orgasm. Arthur’s speed and force became too much for Antonio who could only leave open mouthed kisses and sloppy bites along Arthur’s neck, needy moans and whimpers coming from Antonio’s mouth maddened Arthur greater with desire for the ethereal creature bouncing in his lap.  
Arthur fucked into Antonio with frenzied thrusts while Antonio kissed his temple, whispering slight words of encouragement when he could, such lewd phrase as ‘fill me up’ and ‘fuck me harder’ didn’t last long as words escaped him and screams of pleasure took their place.  
“That’s it” Arthur grunted, Antonio breathlessly laughed as the knot in his core tightened from each precise and calculated slam of Arthur’s thin hips.  
Antonio was the first to cum, falling over the edge with a loud guttural scream of ‘Arthur’ which England rewarded with a harsh slap of his used arse, Spain slammed his hand on the stall wall making it shudder and shake in its hinges.  
England locked his arms around Spain, holding him up as his body stiffened in a bow shape, occupying his moaning mouth with a sloppy kiss as Spain’s body clenched down around him urging him on to his own completion.  
After a few more seconds Arthur came, grunting and spasming as he pulled Antonio bruised waist down one last time to meet him, Antonio mouthing at his forehead, eyes closed in bliss as they rode out their orgasms.  
Arthur bucked up a few more times weakly, seeking to somehow go deeper as he finished while Antonio wheezed and panted against his chest.  
For a while they just sat like that, Antonio deadweight against Arthur chest and rapidly softening cock, Antonio’s body clenched down at random intervals earning a light shudder from Arthur’s chattering mouth.  
Then without a word he reached up, stealing Antonio’s lips for a final kiss softly moving and quietly moaning against each other.  
“Come on love” Arthur tapped lightly on Antonio’s back, who got the message and haphazardly began to stand up and off his lover.  
Antonio winced as a dull ache in his back started up, the pair set to work on making themselves presentable once more.  
“You’re a real bastard you know that” Antonio sighed sliding his trousers on, buckling up at the belt.  
“Ah well that’s not nice, especially when you seemed to be enjoying yourself so much” he mused, laughing at the monstrous glare Antonio threw over his shoulder.  
“I should have said no”  
“Aha! But you didn’t” Antonio slapped Arthur’s arm, huffing as he unbolted the door.  
“Hey don’t be mad love tell you what I’ll buy you dinner how does that sound” Antonio thought about it for a minute before tossing his head “I suppose that would be nice, but I get to choose where we go!”  
Arthur chuckled taking Antonio’s hand “Of course love” Antonio smiled widely retracting his hand “I’m not holding your hand until you’ve washed them!”  
With a roll of his eyes, he obliged, if nothing more than to make Antonio happy. They left the bathroom hand in hand making their way back to the foyer area.  
“Antonio there you are!” Portugal hollered down the hall chasing after the pair, waving Antonio’s satchel in his hand.  
He came to a stop in front of the pair, raising an eyebrow at Antonio’s crumpled shirt and absent tie “What happened to you then?” João crinkled his nose as a strange musky smell hit his nose “Ó meu Deus, you look and smell like shit”  
Antonio could hear Arthur snickering, before he could reprimand the Brit he felt the satchel being pushed to his chest, he looked up to see João had already lost interest and was smiling at Arthur “I’ll see you later Arthur, bye Antonio” with that Portugal took off.  
Arthur laughed, shielding himself as Antonio hit him “Hey, I can’t control what he says”  
“That’s it I’m going home to change and shower”  
“This is London you don’t have a home here” Arthur reminded.  
“Then I’ll go back to yours, that’s not a problem right” no it definitely wasn’t, Arthur smiled lovingly “Never”  
“Excelente, let’s go” Antonio began a light jog to the door, itching to get home and out of his semen stained clothes.  
“I love you” Arthur called drawing Antonio to a stop, already half way out the door he looked back, he took in the genuine sincerity in Arthur’s loving green eyes before smiling back “Yo te quiero también”.  
A moment lapsed before anything else was said “But I’m still mad at you” Arthur choked on his own spit watching Antonio’s beautiful figure walk away from him down the steps.  
“Yeah I didn’t think it’d be that easy” he laughed, running after him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be done for EngSpa week but hey ho, it's kind of a continuation of 'strictly professional' in that I concocted the idea after I finished that one,  
> Con-crit is appreciated :)


End file.
